Field of the Invention
Summary of the Invention
It is known that by use of masking devices film in a camera may be used to make separate pictures, each picture being recorded on a portion of the film that is not masked at the time of each exposure. Previously known masking devices have, however, been complicated and difficult to use.
It is an object of the present invention to make it possible for a relatively unskilled amateur with an ordinary camera to make more than one exposure on a single negative quickly and accurately so that the multiple exposures will appear on a single print from the negative, the result being similar to a photo montage.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.